Vehicles have a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) sensors for each tire. The TPMS sensors measure the pressure of the corresponding vehicle tire. The TPMS sensors are located on the interior of the time rim. Traditionally, replacing a battery of a TPMS sensor involves removing the wheel and separating the tire from the rim. For that reason, TPMS sensors are designed so that that battery lasts seven to ten years before being replaced. To do this, the TPMS sensors conserve their power by transmitting signals at a low frequency. For example, the TPMS sensor may transmit once every thirty seconds.